


Doki Doki Parfait Girls! (Demo)

by Carrie_oke



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/pseuds/Carrie_oke
Summary: Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club, it's the all new game with an all original cast. Doki Doki Parfait Girls!Come inside the cozy little Cafe Rose and join four new characters:Kaoru, the laid back tennis player who likes to joke around;Chiyo, the eccentric heiress who thinks of herself as royalty;Haruka, the shy, quiet, nervous pastry chef;and Taro, former high school slacker who somehow became manager of the place!I don't plan to make it nearly as disturbing as the source material, but trust me. Fun times are ahead.("Demo" means this is the first version of the first chapter, and I want to see what people think before continuing. So if this looks interesting, your feedback is appreciated!)





	Doki Doki Parfait Girls! (Demo)

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering why I'm choosing to publish a "demo" version, or what that even means.
> 
> Basically, this will be the kind of story where if something doesn't work, I may have to go change things all the way back at the beginning. So it's better to wait until the whole thing is finished to publish it.
> 
> But before I take the time to write all this stuff, I want to see if there's enough interest to warrant continuing. Based on people's reactions to this first chapter, I can fine tune my plans for the rest of it. Plus, if there's any glaring errors (like if this format isn't working for people), it's better to know sooner than later.
> 
> Keep in mind that even this chapter is subject to change, and what you see here may be different from the final version.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_You entered “Makoto”. Is this name alright?_

**_> Yes_ **

\----------

The Cafe Rose.

Such a small, innocent-looking building. But just beyond those pink double doors is a new beginning.

The beginning of my life as an independent adult.

My first part time job.

Kinda late getting started on that, aren’t I?

I mean, I graduate next March. I was about to finish college having never made a single yen for myself.

So I figured I should get some work experience in before I _really_ have to start working.

A friend told me this place was hiring, so I put in an application.

And now...here I am.

……

Well, no sense just standing here.

With a deep breath, I push open the double doors.

And waiting on the other side…

???: “Makoto! How ya doin’?”

That voice. I’ve heard it somewhere before.

Is that...?

???: “Hey, why ya lookin’ at me like that? It’s me!”

Taro: “Taro!”

Taro: “Y’know, from high school?”

“No, I...I know it’s you. I just...didn’t expect to see you here, is all.”

Taro used to sit next to me my second year of high school.

He was always borrowing my notes and asking to see my homework, and he never went two weeks without losing his gym uniform.

He’s an okay guy and all, but I really worried about him sometimes.

“So, Taro, do you work here?”

Taro: “What kinda question is that?”

He has a point. From what I know about him, that collared shirt and tie is something he’d never wear normally.

Taro: “Dude. I’m the manager!”

“Oh, that’s ni--”

_Manager?_

Taro: “Which reminds me. I gotta get ya settled in! First, we gotta discuss what hours you’re availa--”

“Wait a second, wait a second.”

“Did you say you’re the _manager_?”

Taro: “Yeah, man.”

“So...that email. With all the formal business talk. That was YOU?!”

Taro: “Pretty impressive, right?”

Taro: “I wanted to surprise ya!”

I guess that makes sense, but...

Taro: “Come on, man! Why you gettin’ so worked up about this?”

“I’m not getting worked up about it! It’s just…”

“...you, uh...don’t exactly have a history of being organized.”

In the cafe our class put together for the culture festival, Taro somehow lost all of our pastries, and he wasn’t even in charge of them.

We had to serve _pictures_ of cakes and macarons instead.

So seeing Taro as manager of a real life cafe is...well…

...how?

Taro: “Hey, man.”

Taro: “Sometimes ya just gotta believe in people.”

Taro: “Just ‘cause I _may_ have failed a few tests in high school doesn’t mean I’m not fit for the job.”

Taro: “People change, bro!”

He has a point. People _do_ change...

Maybe I’m being a little hard on him.

Taro: “Anyway, you’re here to start that job, right?”

Taro: “Duuuuude, we’re gonna be work buddies! How cool is that?”

Not just ‘work buddies’. He’s going to be my _boss_ now.

That’ll take some getting used to.

Taro: “Alright, so for this first day, we’re just gonna get you settled in.”

Taro: “Discuss your hours, get you your uniform, introduce you to your coworkers…”

That’s right, my coworkers.

I knew I’d have some, of course. I never expected it to just be me and Taro here.

But somehow...hearing him mention them...it makes me just the tiniest bit nervous.

After all, unlike Taro, these will probably be people I’ve never met before. I have to make a good first impression.

“Okay! So, uh...when should I expect these coworkers?”

Taro: “Any minute now! Given they’re ON TIME, that is.”

Taro shoots a glare at the wall as he says that.

“What do you mean? Have you had trouble with that in the--?”

Before I can finish my sentence, a _ding-a-ling_ sounds from the door behind me.

??? “Eight minutes, fifty seconds. Nice!”

I turn around to find the source of the voice.

???: “Mornin’, Boss!”

The woman in front of me stuffs what I think is a stopwatch into her pocket.

She leans from one side to the other, stretching her arms one at a time.

Judging by her collared shirt and apron, this must be one of the coworkers Taro mentioned.

But one thing about that outfit stands out above the rest…

Taro: “Kaoru.”

Taro: “What happened to your uniform?”

I was wondering myself. The shirt, pants, and apron are all covered with wet, brown splotches.

Kaoru: “This?”

Kaoru lifts up her mud-soaked apron.

Kaoru: “It rained last night, I was running, there was a truck...you know how it is.”

Taro shakes his head.

Taro: “Kaoru, you _really_ gotta be more careful. You and I both know you can’t serve the customers looking like that.”

Taro once went to school with a giant jam stain right in the middle of his wrinkled, partially unbuttoned shirt.

So hearing him lecture someone else about appearances is...kinda jarring.

Kaoru: “‘Course I know that! Woulda run home to wash it, but then I’d be late!”

Kaoru: “And I think you’ve made it pretty clear ya don’t want us bein’ late anymore."

Kaoru: “‘Sides, don’t we have a couple spares in the back?”

Taro: “Yeah, but…”

Taro: “...that’s still no reason to let this happen.”

Kaoru: “I know, I know. But no worries! I’ll make sure to bring my umbrella next time! Heh heh.”

Taro sighs, clearly unamused.

Taro: “Kaoru, this is serious. You really shouldn’t be running in your uniform.”

Kaoru: “You sayin’ I can’t run to work?”

Kaoru: “No problem! I can just speed walk instead!”

Taro: “Hey, you can still run if you want. But why don’t you do it in...like, sweatpants or something? You can change once you get here!”

Kaoru: “Oh.”

Kaoru: “That’s a good idea!”

Kaoru: “Prolly shoulda thought of it earlier, heh.”

Kaoru: “Well, I’m gonna go change. See ya in a few!”

Kaoru: “Oh, and hey, new guy!”

She doesn’t even give me a chance to respond before she disappears into the back of the building.

But Kaoru isn’t even the most remarkable thing about this situation.

What astounds me even more is…

...just how _serious_ Taro was.

But as soon as I look his way, that no-nonsense expression has already been replaced with a grin.

Taro: “So, whaddaya think?”

Taro: “Fun, isn’t she?”

“Uh...yeah, she seems nice. But…”

Wasn’t he just yelling at her?

“...does she give you a lot of trouble?”

Taro: “Not a whole lot. Like, yeah, she can be kinda careless, but mostly, she does her job just fine!”

Taro: “I just wish she’d take it more seriously, is all.”

“I understand that.”

Mostly from dealing with Taro.

But after seeing him talk to Kaoru...I guess he really _has_ changed.

I should really stop dwelling on this and focus on other things. Like...the rest of my coworkers.

Surely it can’t be just Kaoru, right? I wonder when everyone else will get here?

Another _ding-a-ling_ sounds from the front door, answering my question as soon as it’s asked.

And into the room steps…

???: “ _Bonjour._ ”

Just the sight of this woman takes my breath away.

Coming off the heels of the messy, mud-splattered Kaoru, she’s...well, the complete opposite.

The shiny makeup, the expertly styled hair, and especially that dress…it’s all fit for a party at the Prime Minister’s.

???: “It’s not polite to stare, you know.”

Her comment snaps me out of my trance.

“Ah! S-sorry!”

???: “Oh, it’s alright. I certainly can’t blame you. I _am_ gorgeous, after all.”

She lifts her hand to her mouth in a smug chuckle.

I can’t say she’s wrong. Looking at her, it’s hard not to feel underdressed. Like I just walked somewhere I’m not important enough to be.

Taro, however, doesn’t look impressed.

Taro: “Do you have your uniform, Chiyo?”

Uniform?

So... _she’s_ one of my coworkers?

Chiyo: “Oh, that old thing?”

Chiyo: “Hm hm! Yes, I was planning to talk to you about that.”

Chiyo: “That _dreadfully_ plain blouse and slacks combination simply doesn’t suit me! The customers deserve to see me at my best.”

She makes a pose like a model, letting her skirt swish in the process.

Taro: “So...you left your uniform at home?”

Chiyo: “To put it bluntly...yes.”

Taro buries his face in his palm.

Taro: “You _gotta_ be kidding me.”

Taro: “Well, the only other spare we have left I was planning to give to Makoto here, but--”

Chiyo: “Oh, is that your name?”

Suddenly, Chiyo is looking at me.

“Oh! Uh...yeah. I’m Makoto. Nice to meet you!”

Chiyo: “A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Makoto. I’m Chiyo Ueyama, of Ueyama Company.”

Ueyama Company?

So that means...she’s…

...her family...

Taro: “Alright, Chiyo. How about you finish your introduction later? First, you gotta change.”

Chiyo: “But that would leave poor Makoto without a uniform, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Taro: “Yeah, it would.”

Taro: “But _he_ hasn’t started his training yet. _You_ have to serve customers today.”

Taro: “Besides, you really want to risk spilling coffee on that designer dress?”

Chiyo: “I have _dozens_ like it.”

Taro sighs.

Taro: “Just go get changed.”

With a huff, Chiyo starts toward the back.

And, as if trading places with her, Kaoru, now in a dry, spotless uniform, emerges from behind the counter.

Kaoru: “Heya, Chiyo! Nice outfit.”

Chiyo: “I’m glad _someone_ appreciates it.”

And with that, she disappears from view.

Kaoru: “Aw, no.”

Kaoru: “Boss, did you insult Chiyo’s fashion sense?”

Taro: “She has to follow the rules, too, Kaoru.”

Taro: “Just ‘cause she’s from the great Ueyama family doesn’t mean she’s above the rest of us.”

“Wait, so...she’s the heiress of this huge corporation, right?”

Taro: “Yeah. What about it?”

“I was just...ah, no, it’s nothing.”

The question might be rude of me to ask, especially without Chiyo in the room.

Kaoru: “You wonderin’ why someone so filthy stinkin’ rich would need to work part time?”

“H-how did you know?!”

Kaoru: “I had the same question when she first showed up!”

Kaoru: “Turns out it’s nothin’ much. Her parents just wanted her to learn responsibility or somethin’.”

I guess that makes sense.  
  
I mean, if you’re rich, you’re used to a lot of things being done for you, right?

But before I can dwell on it any longer, my thoughts are cut off by yet another _ding-a-ling_.

???: “AH! I’m late!!”

A look of horror rests on this new arrival’s face as her eyes lock on to the clock on the wall.

I notice she’s wearing the proper uniform, and a clean one, too.

???: “Ohhh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I overslept, and I forgot my notepad, and I had to go get it, and ahh, just after you gave us that lecture! _It’s all my fault!_ It’s--”

Taro: “Hey, calm down, Haruka. It’s okay!”

Haruka: “R-really? But...yesterday, you told us--”

Taro: “That was mainly directed at Chiyo and, to a lesser extent, Kaoru.”  
  
Kaoru shrugs.  
  
Kaoru: “What can I say? Junk happens.”

Taro: “Besides, you’re only late by...”

Taro takes out his phone.

Taro: “...two minutes. It’s really no big deal!”

Two minutes? That’s it?

Haruka, still shaking a little, looks down at the floor.

Haruka: “I-I’m sorry…”

Kaoru: “Hey.”  
  
Haruka looks up.

Kaoru: “Don’t worry ‘bout it, Haru. I came in covered in _mud_ today. Next to that, two minutes late is _nothin’_!”

Chiyo: “Honestly, Miss Haruka, your lack of confidence _frightens_ me.”

I whip my head around to find Chiyo walking back here. Her uniform’s on, but her hair and makeup are still the same as when she first came in.

As soon as she’s caught up with the rest of us, Taro claps his hands together.

Taro: “Okay! Now that everyone’s here…”

“This is _everyone_?”

I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but I guess it just slipped out.

Taro: “Yeah, we’re a little short staffed at the moment.”

Taro: “But no worries, bro! That’s why you’re here!”

I don’t think I can make up for the low numbers all by myself, but…

...I’ll let it go for now.

Taro: “Anyways, time to start the meeting!”

The others shift into a more organized formation around Taro.

Taro: “So, first things first. Everyone, this is Makoto. He’ll be joining us over the summer!”

Chiyo: “Welcome, Makoto!”

Haruka: “H-hi, Makoto…”

Kaoru: “‘Sup?”

Taro: “Makoto, these are your coworkers!”

I give everyone a nod.  
  
“Nice to meet you all! I...look forward to working with you.”

Kaoru: “You, too, buddy!”

Kaoru: “Guess I never properly introduced myself, did I?”

Kaoru: “The name’s Kaoru. I like tennis and anything green tea!”

Kaoru: “Except green tea itself, which is...kinda weird.”

Kaoru: “Nice to meet’cha!”

Chiyo: “We’ve already been acquainted, but once again, I’m Chiyo Ueyama.”

…

…

Haruka: “Oh!”

Haruka: “And I’m Haruka!”

Haruka: “Sorry about that…”

Kaoru: “Haru’s the chef ‘round here!”

“ _The_ chef?”

“You mean...she makes the food all by herself?”

Haruka: “Not _all_ of it…”

Kaoru: “No, but _most_ of it! Pretty impressive, huh?”

Yeah, I’d say so. But mostly…

“That sounds like a lot of work for one person.”

“Are you sure she’s okay?”

Taro: “Don’t worry, Makoto. I make sure to help her out when it gets busy!”

Taro: “Besides, there’s one menu item she’s _not_ responsible for.”

“Really? What do you mean?”

Taro: “I’m talkin’ about our specialty parfaits.”

Kaoru: “Oh, yeah!”

Kaoru: “The parfaits are a ton of fun!”

Chiyo: “I’ve grown fond of making them, myself.”

Chiyo: “After all, how can I resist a chance to show off my charming good looks and graceful movement?”

“W-wait a second.”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘show off’?”

Taro: “It’s the Cafe Rose’s specialty!”

Taro: “When someone orders a parfait, a member of the wait staff brings out the parfait cart and makes it right in front of them!”

“Ah. I...see.”

In front of them?!

“And that means...I’ll be doing it, too, then?”

Taro: “You got it!”

_Oh._

Kaoru: “Hey, don’t sweat it, Makoto!”

Kaoru: “Parfaits are easy. All you gotta do is dump some ice cream and a bunch of other stuff in a glass, and _bam_! It’s done.”

Chiyo: “Of course, that’s not everything. You also have to ensure the proper arrangement, and choose the right ingredients.”

Chiyo: “And since it’s a performance, you’ll have to rehearse your routine.”

Kaoru: “Well, yeah, but I’m tryin’ to tell him _not_ to worry.”

Kaoru: “No need to match Strawberry a la Chiyo just yet!”

Taro: “It really isn’t that hard, Makoto. And it’s not like we’re gonna throw you out there without telling you how to do it.”  
  
Taro: “You’ll get the proper training first. Promise!”

“Alright. If you say so…”

Taro: “You’ll be fine!”

Taro: “But we’ll talk more about that later. For now, I have a few notes for everyone…”

And with that, Taro shifts the meeting to what sounds like business as usual.

When the cafe opens and closes, what the others are doing well, what they can improve on...things like that.

At the end, he dismisses my coworkers, and they head to their stations. Chiyo and Kaoru make their way to the front of the cafe, while Haruka hurries toward the back.

Once they’re where they’re supposed to be, Taro starts filling me in on what exactly I’ll be doing here.

Basically, I’ll be trained as a waiter, but I can also choose to help Haruka in the kitchen if I want.

He goes over the specifics, like hours and payment, and then, at the end of it all…

...I ask the question that hasn’t quite left my mind.

“So...about the parfaits…”

Taro: “You still hung up on that, bro?”

Taro: “Like I said, you’ll be fine! I’ll be right here to help you out! You can count on me!”

Um…  
  
Taro: “And the ladies’ll be there, too.”

Taro: “They’ve all done this before, so they can tell ya anything you need to know!”

That’s true. They _are_ here…

...and they _do_ have experience.

The more I let that thought sink in, the more I realize...Taro’s right.

This _isn’t_ going to be so bad.

Because...I’m not doing this alone.

I just have to remember that.

Taro: “So, Makoto!”

Taro’s sudden words snap me out of my thoughts.

“Uh...yes?”

Taro: “Speakin’ of your coworkers…”  
  
Taro: “...you like 'em?”

Oh, no.

I know that grin on his face all too well.

And if it’s the same one I remember from high school...then I know _exactly_ what it means.

“Taro…”

“...do you want me to _date_ one of my coworkers?”

Taro: “Depends.”

Taro: “Do ya want to?”

“ _Taro!_ ”

Taro: “Relax, man. I’m just kidding!”

Taro: “But seriously...don’t be afraid to make friends.”

Taro: “Just ‘cause they’re your coworkers doesn’t mean that’s all they gotta be to ya.”

Just as I’m about to ask where this is coming from, he’s already switched subjects.

Taro: “Anyway, that’s it for today! I’ll have your uniform ready for ya first thing in the morning!”

Taro: “Later!”

“Wait! What do you…?”

Taro: “Sorry, man, but the cafe’s gonna open soon! I gotta manage!”

Taro: “See ya!”

“I...alright.”

“See you tomorrow, everyone!”

Kaoru: “See ya!”

Chiyo: “Until then.”

And just as I catch Haruka’s hesitant wave, I slip out the door.

On the way home, Taro's words echo in my head.

_“Don’t be afraid to make friends. Just ‘cause they’re your coworkers doesn’t mean that’s all they gotta be to ya.”_

What could he have meant by that?

I guess...if I’m really honest with myself...I haven’t had a real, close friend in a while.

And as I think of the people I met today…

Chiyo…

Haruka…

Kaoru…

...I start to think...yeah.

Being friends with them...getting to know them...doesn’t sound so bad.

\------

_That concludes the demo version of Doki Doki Parfait Girls._

_Look forward to the full version for heart-pounding romance, a make-your-own parfait minigame, and more!_

_Thank you for playing!_


End file.
